


Talk to the Animals

by vivaforever597



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles of Rei playing with animals and being happy, because HAPPY REI AYANAMI IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this adorable artwork](http://haruhisato.tumblr.com/post/77600144274).

Rei lowered herself onto the couch, clutching an unusually compliant Penpen. She stroked his feathers absentmindedly as she waited for Shinji to finish up in the kitchen.

"The sashimi's a little overcooked," he called apologetically.

"That's fine," she murmured.  _He worries too much about pleasing people_ , she thought fleetingly, her hands still moving along Penpen's sides, making him mutter happily. She stared ahead, out the window overlooking urban Tokyo-3. It was strange, she thought, knowing that she had someone special to eat with, even that she had friends in Misato and Asuka. Well, to the extent that you could call someone like Asuka a friend, at least. And Penpen seemed so comfortable in her arms; she wasn't used to having living things want to be around her.

She was stirred from her reverie when Shinji entered, the dishes on his tray clanging slightly as he tripped on his own feet. "Rei?" he asked, a small smile on his lips.

"Hm?" she asked as she and Penpen turned, as one, to look at him.

"You were smiling," he said, surprised. The penguin took the opportunity to wriggle out of Rei's hold and jump to the floor, then waddled away toward his refrigerator.

"I was?" She had wondered what that feeling was that tugged at either end of her mouth.

Shinji nodded. "I don't think I've seen you smile in a long time," he said quietly. "I'm glad."

Rei felt something inside her glow. "I am ... too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this (official - SQUEALS) art](http://bacteriaseas.tumblr.com/post/49351167963/evangelion-promotional-posters-for-the-national).
> 
> I really think Asuka would be a cat person, to be honest, but only grudgingly. This takes place several months after the previous drabble.

Rei grinned as she scratched the yellow dog's sleek head, then laughed as it twisted its neck to look up at her with an expression of excitement and affection.

"Don't get too attached," she whispered. "I have to take you back to the shelter in a little while." The dog barked, as if in protest, making her laugh again.

Asuka sniffed, looking up from her book where she sat on a nearby bench, waiting for Rei to finish her volunteer time. "You enjoy doing this, First Child?" she said critically. "Filthy animals! The penguin is bad enough. I'd hate sharing space with some dirty, shedding thing like that."

Rei frowned. "Don't you have a lot of dogs in Germany? This one looks like she has some German shepherd in her."

Asuka dropped her book to her lap and scowled. "Well, I don't have to like  _everything_ from my country," she replied sharply. She moved her gaze to glare at the dog. "I don't understand your fascination with them," she continued.

"They're sweet," Rei said quietly. "And they like me." The dog rolled onto its side and dropped its head onto Rei's lap and panted happily, as if to prove her point. She beamed at it and ran her hand along its back. "They make me happy."


End file.
